carnivalefandomcom-20200222-history
Los Moscos
is the 1st episode of Season 2 of the series Carnivale. Summary After showing Ben an explosion of massive destruction in a desert, Management reveals himself as Lucius Belyakov, the Russian soldier from Ben's dreams. He tells Ben to find Henry Scudder to learn the name of his enemy, the preacher from his dreams. Samson is to further act as their intermediary, and it is his first task to get rid of Lodz's body. Jonesy and Sofie are the only ones to survive the trailer fire; Samson presents Apollonia's burned body to the police, claiming that fugitive Ben was killed in the fire. Meanwhile, Scudder's trinket prompts Ben to revisit the Templar Lodge in Loving, where he learns that Scudder was once involved with chaplain Devin Kerrigan. After meeting in 1923, Kerrigan seemingly lost his mind and painted a tattooed man into a Templar mural; he is now institutionalized in Alamogordo. Brother Justin visits Norman, who after suffering a stroke is unable to speak. On his way home, Justin sees a decrepit tree that he already encountered in a vision about the Tattooed Man and the Usher. Following another vision at the foot of the tree, Justin declares, "this will be my New Canaan. Here, I will build a temple." Wilfred Talbot Smith meets up with Brother Justin in Dolan's radio studio, predicting Justin will become the Prophet and the Usher as soon as he kills a man named Henry Scudder. He then hands Justin the Gospel of Matthias, a Templar book that once belonged to Scudder. Justin's "Church of the Air" radio speech reaches Varlyn Stroud in prison. Memorable Quotes *'Samson': On the heels of the skirmish man foolishly called "the war to end all wars," the dark one sought to elude his destiny; live as a mortal. So he fled across the ocean to an empire called America. But by his mere presence, a cancer corrupted the spirit of the land. People were rendered mute by fools who spoke many words but said nothing, for whom oppression and cowardice were virtues and freedom an obscenity. And into this dark heartland the prophet stalked his enemy. Till, diminished by his wounds, he turned to the next in the ancient line of light. And so it was that the fate of mankind came to rest on the trembling shoulders of the most reluctant of saviors. ---- *'Management': Find Scudder and bring him to me. *'Ben': What does he have to do with this? *'Management': He was to me what the preacher is to you. My enemy. You saw my failure in the war. *'Ben': You're the Russian? *'Management': Yes. My name is Lucius Belyakov. Scudder knows the true name of the preacher as I knew yours, Ben Hawkins. You must bring him to me. *'Ben': I've already bloodied my hands once for you and I ain't gonna do it again. *'Management': You can't run from this. *'Ben': I ain't gonna do it. *'Management': Millions will die! *'Ben': I can't stop that! I'm just one man! *'Management': Then run, coward. Run as your father did before you. ---- *'Brother Justin': Ye offspring of serpents. Who warned you to flee from the wrath to come? Main Cast * Michael J. Anderson as Samson * Adrienne Barbeau as Ruthie * Clancy Brown as Brother Justin Crowe * Debra Christofferson as Lila * Tim DeKay as Clayton Jones * Clea DuVall as Sofie * Cynthia Ettinger as Rita Sue Dreifuss * Carla Gallo as Libby Dreifuss * Toby Huss as Felix 'Stumpy' Dreifuss * Amy Madigan as Iris Crowe * Nick Stahl as Ben Hawkins * Brian Turk as Gabriel * Ralph Waite as Reverend Norman Balthus Recurring * Scott MacDonald as Burley * Robert Knepper as Tommy Dolan * Blake Shields as Osgood * Daniel Browning Smith as Rubber Boy * John Carroll Lynch as Varlyn Stroud * Patrick Bauchau as Professor Lodz * John Savage as Henry Scudder Guest Stars * John Aylward as Bishop McNaughton * Darin Cooper as Engineer * Jon Gries as Texas Ranger * Kelly Lynn Warren as Volunteer #1 * Time Winters as Wilfred Talbot Smith Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes